leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thresh
Thresh, Strażnik Łańcuchów jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności sek. | Koszt = 80 many | Opis = Aktywna: Thresh rzuca kosą, zadając obrażenia magiczne pierwszej trafionej jednostce wroga i przyciągając ją do siebie przez 1.5 sekundy. Ponowne użycie Wyroku Śmierci w tym czasie przyciągnie Thresha w stronę trafionego wroga. Czas odnowienia zostanie skrócony o 3 sekundy, jeżeli Wyrok Śmierci trafi w cel. | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = 40 many | Opis = Aktywna: Thresh rzuca latarnią we wskazane miejsce gdzie utrzymuje się ona przez maksymalnie 6 sekund. Sojusznik może podnieść latarnię klikając na nią PPM co spowoduje przyciągnięcie do Thresha. Przez 6 sekund od rzucenia, sojusznicy którzy podejdą do latarni (nawet gdy już wróciła do Thresha) otrzymują tarczę pochłaniającą obrażenia na 4 sekundy. Jeden bohater może otrzymać tarczę tylko raz na jedno użycie. Latarnia wraca do Thresha jeśli ten oddali się od niej na około 1500 jednostek. | Poziomy = }} many | Opis 2 = Aktywna: Thresh zadaje obrażenia magiczne w linii zaczynając za nim. Trafieni wrogowie zostają popchnięci w kierunku ataku i spowolnieni na 1.5 sekundy. Rzucenie czaru w przeciwnym kierunku pozwoli przyciągnąć wroga do siebie. | Poziomy 2 = % | Opis = Bierna: Podstawowe ataki Thresha zadają dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne. Wartość premii jest równa ilości zebranych dusz plus wartość procentowa obrażeń ataku, zależna o ilości czasu od ostatniego ataku. | Poziomy = Ilość dusz + % obrażeń ataku}} }} sek. | Koszt = 100 many | Opis = Aktywna: Thresh tworzy wokół siebie ściany więzienia. Wrodzy bohaterowie którzy przejdą przez ścianę otrzymują obrażenia magiczne i zostają spowolnieni o 99% na 2 sekundy oraz niszczą ścianę. Po zniszczeniu jednej ze ścian, obrażenia i długość spowolnienia jest zmniejszona o połowę. Jeden wróg nie może być pod wpływem kilku ścian. | Poziomy = }} Wskazówki * Komunikacja jest podstawą podczas korzystania z latarni Thresha. Powiadom swoich sojuszników, w jaki sposób chcesz jej użyć. * Wyrok Śmierci i Młynek mogą zostać użyte w dowolnej kolejności, by stworzyć potężną kombinację. * Thresh może zbierać dusze jednostek, w których zabiciu nie uczestniczył. Wybranie pozycji, która zapewni jak najwięcej zgonów w okolicy, pomoże w zbieraniu dusz. Historia thumb|left Thresh to szalony żniwiarz, którego łańcuchy niewolą dusze żywych. Chwila wahania w momencie zauważenia duchowej sylwetki i ucieczka stanie się niemożliwa. Pozostawia po sobie puste zwłoki, których dusze zostały wyrwane i uwięzione w jego latarni. Strażnik Łańcuchów uwielbia znęcać się nad swoimi ofiarami, zarówno przed, jak i po śmierci. Jego ponure zadanie nie dobiega końca i wciąż podróżuje po świecie w poszukiwaniu kolejnych dusz. Cała wędrówka Thresha przez Valoran jest dokładnie zaplanowana . Każdy cel wybiera osobno, w pełni skupiając się na każdej z dusz. Izoluje swoje cele i rozpoczyna chorą zabawę, celem doprowadzenia ofiar do szaleństwa. Gdy Thresh zainteresuje się jakąś duszą, nie odpuści, dopóki jej nie zdobędzie. Następnie zaciąga zdobycz na Shadow Isles, gdzie czeka ją straszliwy los. To jego jedyny cel. Niewiele wiadomo na temat przeszłości Strażnika Łańcuchów, a wiele szczegółów istnieje tylko w rymowankach i opowieściach. Opisują one sadystycznego nadzorcę więzienia, który żył wiele wieków temu i lubował się w torturowaniu więźniów. Cierpliwy i brutalny, korzystał z wielu metod, by doprowadzić swoje ofiary do szaleństwa, nim ich ciała się poddały. Łańcuchy były jego ulubionym narzędziem tortur, a ich szczęk zwiastował nadejście nadzorcy oraz agonię wybranej ofiary. Jego okrutne rządy trwały długo, dopóki więźniom nie udało się uciec podczas zamieszek. Obezwładnili go i, bez żadnych ceremonii i współczucia, powiesili na jego własnych łańcuchach. I tak oto zaczęło się nieżycie straszliwego widma znanego jako Thresh – a przynajmniej tak mówią legendy. Teraz Thresh wędruje po świecie, pozostawiając po sobie strach i rozpacz. Jednakże, jego złowieszcze działanie ma cel, a dusze zwykłych śmiertelników nie wystarczą. Poszukuje silniejszych dusz. Dopiero wtedy, gdy złamie ducha najpotężniejszych wojowników Valoranu zdobędzie to, czego potrzebuje. }} Skórki Thresh OriginalSkin.jpg| Thresh DeepTerrorSkin.jpg| |23 stycznia 2013}} Thresh_ChampionshipSkin.jpg| |5 października 2013}} Linki * Thresh, Strażnik Łańcuchów na PVP.net cs:Thresh de:Thresh en:Thresh es:Thresh fr:Thresh